Time after time
by September leaves
Summary: draco needs a partner for his muggle studies class. But is it simply musical talent he's looking for or someone to share his secrets with?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: this is a new fic, my other one was a disaster cause I downloaded the wrong page, so I hope all you readers will enjoy this fic more. happy reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.  
  
'Time after time'  
  
Chapter 1: muggle music  
  
Draco malfoy stormed along the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. " Stupid, stupid muggle studies class!" he raged. He hadn't even want to take the class, but his father had told him that he had to know how a muggles mind worked. Draco scrunched up his face trying to remember. What had his father said again? Oh, yeah.." Makes them easier to kill!"  
  
Draco didn't exactly HATE muggles, just couldn't understand their logic. And the muggle studies class just infuriated him even more! And now this stupid idea of professor dumbledores.  
  
~#~#~#~ Flashback ~#~#~#~  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat at dinner.  
  
" Your attention please students!" he called. The consistent chatter that was usual for dinnertime stopped almost immediately.  
  
" Myself and professor short" - professor short was the muggle studies teacher - "have decided to arrange muggle based activities for the muggle studies classes in years 6 and 7" Whispers filled the hall. Dean Thomas was proudly telling the gryffindors that his dad would be teaching football.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together and silent reigned over the students once again. " You will each be sorted into groups randomly and there will be no changes in activity allowed. At the end of the year a small performance shall be expected of you, that is all."  
  
~#~#~#~ End of flashback ~#~#~#~ Draco burst through the door of his muggle studies classroom. His fellow students froze in silence. He liked this effect he had on people. The only person he didn't seem to effect was professor short, a tall Lady with short blonde hair and a purple hat.  
  
" Ah, good day Draco" she beamed, Draco glared, making Professor short sigh. Draco malfoy was a very difficult boy. She'd found that the only way to control him was to be polite and to treat him with total respect. She didn't know how mcgonagal and snape did it!  
  
" You've been assigned to the music group Draco." the professor said evenly. Draco stared narrowly at his teacher, then moved briskly towards the door with 'music' written on it and pushed it open.  
  
  
  
Draco gazed round the room. It was quite astounding. Bigger and better equipt then the music hall at malfoy manor, though he'd never admit so. An instrument caught his eye, a piano. Its wood was a deep rich mahogany and its keys pure white ivory. Memories swirled through Draco's mind. His mother had taught him to play the piano. He'd played for guests at his fathers' parties. However he had perferred to play alone in the echoing manor with his mother singing along, nervously, in case lucius malfoy arrived home early and heard them. Lucius couldn't understand the closeness between his wife and son and therefore detested it.  
  
Draco pulled himself back into reality and settled himself on the piano stool. His nimble, trained fingers brushed the keys and a melody was produced, so beautiful that it bought professor short running into the room. She smiled as she saw the malfoy boy playing. He had talent and lots of it and she intended to use it to her advantage.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!! 


	2. Voice of a angel

Ginny waesley, red curls framing her face and bouncing angrily ,as if to match her mood, stood face to face with her boyfiend. "harry potter" she yelled, " you are unbelievable!" harry stood there confused but just as angry." What? Im your boyfriend! I have every right to know where you've been!" ginnys amber eyes flashed dangerously" no you don't! and you know why?" harry shrugged, an annoyed look crossing his face. Ginny smirked "cause your not my boyfriend anymore! Were finished harry!" And with that ginny raced out of the gryffindor common room and into the cold dark corridor.  
  
Ginny stumbled along in the dimly lit corridor. She spotted he 


End file.
